1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to common voltage generation technology. For example, example embodiments relate to a common voltage generator having a relatively small area and high efficiency, a display device including the same, and a method of generating a common voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is an example of a flat panel display device and is widely used in televisions, monitors, mobile phones, etc. The TFT-LCD generally includes a source driver, a common voltage generator, and a display panel including a plurality of source lines and a common voltage line.
The source driver outputs an analog voltage corresponding to a digital video signal to one of the plurality of source lines. The common voltage generator outputs to the one of the plurality of source lines a common voltage (e.g., a first common voltage or a second common voltage having a lower voltage level than the first common voltage) that has an opposite polarity to the analog voltage in order to prevent degradation of a liquid crystal.
The common voltage generator varies the first common voltage or the second common voltage to improve the picture quality of a liquid crystal. However, a conventional common voltage generator includes a plurality of amplifiers, a plurality of external capacitors, a plurality of multiplexers, and an external pad for the connection of the external capacitors, thereby requiring a relatively large power consumption and large chip size as well as increasing the entire cost of a module including the conventional common voltage generator.